Drive motors (or engines) may be prone to powerful pitch movements about drive shafts due to sudden changes in torque occurring during drive motor operation. A torque support may reduce pitch movements of the drive motor by coupling the drive motor to the vehicle structure. However, larger openings may be required in the vehicle chassis structure to accommodate pivot bearings used by torque supports (e.g., extruded profile-section). These larger openings may weaken the vehicle structure. Herein, stabilization measures may be used to support the vehicle structure leading to an overall increase in the weight of the vehicle and an increase in production costs.
One example approach to reducing the effect of torque supports on vehicle structure is shown by Schulze et al. in EP 1247678. Therein, a torque support comprising a support member and a bearing with two bearing cores is used. The bearing cores are spaced apart from each other such that each core is surrounded by annular resilient bearing bushes. A bearing unit is composed of each core with its surrounding bearing bush. One end of the support member has a through-hole and is arranged between the two bearing units such that the through-hole is aligned with openings in the bearing cores of the two bearing units. Accordingly, the support member is connected to the two bearing cores via a connector which is introduced through the openings and the through-hole. In this way, the torque support may be arranged in the plane of a connection region on the vehicle structure via the bearing units enabling additional space for surrounding components and reducing the size of openings in the vehicle structure.
However, the inventors herein have identified potential issues with such an approach. For example, since the bearing is composed of two bearing cores and two annular resilient bearing bushes, the number of components involved in manufacturing a torque support is increased. A larger number of components may add to the complexity of production and assembly, and may raise costs. Further, additional time may be needed when attaching the torque support to the vehicle structure to allow correct positioning of the support member between the two, separate bearing cores.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issue and identified an approach to at least partly address the issue. One example approach includes providing a torque support for a drive motor in a vehicle structure comprising a support member connected to the vehicle structure via a bearing comprising a bearing core surrounded by a bearing bush, the bearing bush having a recess, and the bearing core including a receiving channel for a connector, a notch extending transversely relative to the receiving channel, and a connection web formed in a plane of the notch creating a first core portion and a second core portion of the bearing core such that the second core portion is spaced apart from the first core portion by the notch and the second core portion can be displaced relative to the first core portion via resilient deformation of the connection web and/or via breaking of the connection web.
For example, a torque support may include a support member with a first end connected to a vehicle structure via a one-piece bearing, and a second end connected to a drive motor via an inner bearing. The one-piece bearing at the first end of the support member may comprise a resilient bearing bush encompassing a single bearing core. Further, the bearing bush may be configured with a recess on a side surface that provides access for the support member to a notch within the bearing core. Thus, the first end of the support member may be placed within the one-piece bearing through the recess in the bearing bush and into the notch in the bearing core. The notch may subdivide the single piece bearing core into three zones: a lower (or first) core portion, an upper (or second) core portion, and a connection web. The bearing core may also include a receiving channel that may be aligned with a through-hole at the first end of the support member. A connector may be placed in the receiving channel and the through-hole, and may be tightened to clamp the support member within the bearing core. Additionally, the connection web of the bearing core may be deformed, either in an elastic manner or a plastic manner, when the connector is tightened. Resilient deformation of the connection web allows relative displacement of the upper core portion and the lower core portion.
In this way, using a single bearing core fitted within a single bearing bush may reduce the number of components in a torque support providing a reduction in production costs and a decrease in assembly time. Additionally, orientation and alignment of the supporting member within the single bearing core may be achieved in a simpler and easier manner. Further, by creating two core portions (via the notch) that are displaceable relative to each other via resilient (and/or plastic) deformation, an improved clamping action of the support member may be accomplished which in turn may reduce engine roll more effectively.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.